dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo (New Earth)
| Powers = It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians. Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven and Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. * Superhuman Strength: Varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength or nearly as strong as Superman. * Superhuman Stamina * Immortality: Lobo also is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and he has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. * Invulnerability: Varies greatly from writer to writer. He has at times shrugged of blows from the likes of Superman with no damage but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets. * Self-Sustenance * Regeneration: If Lobo does somehow sustains injury, his accelerated healing factor enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue nearly instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells. The speed of regenrating abilitiy has also varied throughout his appearances. * Bio-Fission | Abilities = * Tracking: Tracking ability allows him to trace prey across the Universe. * Multilingualism: By his own account, Lobo can speak 17,897 different languages from across the galaxy.52 Week Nineteen | Strength = Superhuman. Varies greatly from writer to writer. | Weaknesses = Possesses a fondness for space dolphins which sometimes affects his judgment. Additionally, Lobo's word is the only thing he finds sacred, and will keep his promises, even to his detriment. | Equipment = | Transportation = Spacehog | Weapons = Hooked chain, various guns, frag grenades, blades and just about anything he can get his hands on. | Notes = | Trivia = * Known for such quotes as "Bastiche" and "Bite me, fanboy!" * "Bob Bastiche" was actually the name of the first employer to hire Lobo for bounty hunting work. He claims to have adopted the man's name as a saying just because he liked the sound of it.Lobo Annual #3 * Was hired to assassinate Santa Claus by the Easter Bunny in the Lobo Paramilitary Christmas Special. * His name is Khundian for "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." * Illustrators have historically taken liberties with Lobo's hair color. In his earliest appearances, his hair was purple. In later appearances it was black and in many issues it is actually colored grey. * Originally, Lobo belonged to a race of aliens called the Velorpians. This was retroactively changed in later appearances to the Czarnians.Omega Men (Volume 1) #10 | DC = | Wikipedia = Lobo (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Bio-Fission Category:Clergy Category:Immortality Category:Invulnerability Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. members Category:Multilingualism Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Tracking Category:Young Justice members